A Seal Pup
by ForThoseWhoLikeToMoveItMoveIt
Summary: Just the story of a baby harp seal and how he grew to be a part of the best team in the North Wind.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Created by PoMlovah611 and I. **

**~Natty.**

* * *

><p><em>A Seal Pup. <em>

_~PoM:Movie~_

"What are our coordinates Eva?" Classified asked from his station in their ship.

"We are close. Enemy planes should be a few kilometers up ahead." Eva reported.

"Good...We'll catch them by surprise then." The wolf nodded.

"Gaah! There is a LARGE group of saddleback harp seals there!" Corporal shrieked.

"Yes. And that is why we are going to SAVE those seals, Corporal." Classified said calmly.

The bear looked up and whimpered. "But what if we do not?" He reached for his keyboard~ "What if we are too late!?"

"I am sending in some back up." Eva announced with a wing on her earpiece.

"Corporal please. We are NEVER too late." The wolf chuckled.

The polar bear hesitated then nodded and pulled his paws back to himself.

"I am sure those seals are absolutely fine." Classified smiled. "Grand even, waiting for us to help them out."

"And the cute little seal puppies?" Corporal clapped his paws a bit.

The wolf nodded. "They are most definitely fine."

The bear giggled.

Then all of a sudden, an explosion was heard nearby.

The wolf's eyes widened. "What the dickens was that! Eva!" He turned in his chair.

The owl started pressing buttons. "Dynamite explosion extremely close to ze harps." She warned.

"Are they alright?" Classified asked.

"Not sure. We have to move faster." Eva suggested.

"NAAAH!" Corporal bit on his own paws. "They not safe! The cute and fluffy harps not safe!" He whined.

"Corporal!" Classified scolded. "Enough! They are fine!"

Corporal whimpered and shut his eyes tight, biting down harder on his paws.

"Prepare for landing." The wolf ordered them.

The bear, still biting on his paw, fastened his seatbelt and Eva just held on to her perch.  
>The ship landed carefully and Classified unbuckled his seatbelt.<p>

"Be cautious of any humans. They are armed and dangerous. Not too dangerous of course." Classified snorted. "They're humans..."

Corporal and Eva grabbed their gears and put them on.

Classified had just finished securing his battle suit. They were ready.

"Let's go!" Eva said.

The ship doors opened up and the bitter wind of Antarctica came in.

Eva was blown back a bit.

"Let's move." Classified took the first steps outside.

The other two followed silently.

It was cold and windy. They landed their ship a little ways away. The seals should be just up ahead.

The word was that humans had been around these parts and some seals had gone missing.

The North Wind team of three had no idea what had really been going on between the humans and the seals.

The trio proceeded forward with caution, wearily looking around for any danger. All was silent... until suddenly- BOOM! Another explosion occurred up ahead!

"Stay focused." The wolf told them, looking around cautiously.

The two nodded and remained in formation, ears straining to hear anything else. They saw smoke up ahead of them and another mini explosion sounded.

The bear started to whimper.

Classified huffed. They didn't have time to lose. "Come on!" And he ran ahead.

The owl and bear started rushing after him.  
>The agents got to the top of the hill.<p>

Classified panted as he slowed down, nearing the top.

Once they got there, they gasped at the scene before them.

"..." The canine leader stared. That... that wasn't possible.

Corporal teared up. "Nonononono n-not good! Not good at all!" He cried.

Classified was speechless.

Eva put a wing over her beak in shock.

There were so many seals... all of them lying dead on the snow with blood on their fur.  
>It took a while for the team leader to break a bit out of his shock to step a little closer.<p>

Eva perched on the wolf's shoulder, shivering a bit as she stared at the seals...  
>They looked ahead in shock.<br>Bloody seals everywhere... what happened here?  
>Who did this..?<p>

Corporal gulped and walked closer to his leader.

"Who could have done this...?" Classified whispered.

"Humans?" Eva guessed.

"Humans...?" The wolf turned his head. Those harmless fleshy things did this?

"It's possible." She shrugged.

"Why would they do something like this? For what purpose?" the wolf just didn't understand.

"For fun? For sport? Who knows? No one tried to study humans so far." the owl said.

Corporal whimpered.

"None of them look a-alive, sir." Eva frowned.

The wolf stared solemnly."C-check them. All of them. We don't know that for sure."

Eva sighed and flew off his shoulder, now scouting the area.

"You too, Corporal." The wolf said.

"Er... y-yes sir..." the polar bear said, walking away from the armoured wolf.

Classified stayed behind for a few seconds before going to check himself.  
>It was dim... it was quiet... no movement anywhere aside from his.<br>The bodies were everywhere, all stained with blood and wounds... it looked horrid... it was morbid!

He walked across path of bloody snow, a chill rolling up his spine as he saw some bullet wounds on some of the bodies.

The humans...

How could they do this? All these lives taken... and for what?  
>HIs thoughts were interrupted by some rustling in the snow nearby.<br>What was that?  
>He took a step closer to it. He could hear faint whimpers and those whimpers got louder as he got closer~<p>

The canine reached a paw out to the shaking snow and dusted some of it off. There he saw a tiny seal pup with its eyes shut tight. It was breathing so fast as if it were panicking and it kept whimpering and whining.

A pup…

The wolf looked left and right before slowly picking it up, holding it close to him. The baby harp seal's whimpers softened, trying to wiggle itself closer to the warmth.

The baby harp seal whimpered more, trying to nuzzle into the warmth.  
>Then it rolled into the wolf's armour. It yelped at the sharp coldness of it and wiggled away.<br>The pup whined.

Classified stared down at him... It was so... helpless... and cute... poor little thing...

"Sir! D-did you find anything?" Corporal ran toward him with Eva flying close by.

Classified snapped out of it and shook his head. "Corporal! Did you find anyone?"

"No..." the bear shook his head sadly. "Everyone in the northern area is... grhh..." he twiddled his thumbs.

The wolf's eyes saddened and he looked down at one of the bodies. He sighed. They had been too late... "...Eva. Did you find anyone?"

"Sorry. Everyone in the Southern and Eastern areas are the same." she sighed. "We were too late." she said, perching on Corporal's arm.

The wolf let those words sink in and they hit him hard. Especially when he looked back down at the little baby.

The little pup was shivering against the cold, its lips quivering as it kept whimpering.

Classified looked down at where he'd found the pup. There had to be more...  
>No... It was the only one. Sure, there were pups found around the area... but they were already shot, cut, and pierced into...<br>Those poor pups... They didn't even get a chance at life...  
>But this little one, the only one left... could have a life... with North Wind?... perhaps... if it wanted to...<p>

"Oouuu! Sir! You found a survivor!" Corporal pointed.

"Yes, Corporal, I did." the wolf walked over with the pup.

Eva flew over to it and put a wing on the pup's head. "It's freezing. We have to take it back to headquarters. It needs help."

"Execute." Classified ordered just as the baby harp seal opened up his little eyes. It was staring right at him now.

It teared up and tried to wiggle out of the wolf's paws, panicking a bit.

"Shh...shh...it's alright..." the wolf hushed.

The seal baby had big brown eyes that had gathering tears in them. It looked so scared.  
>The pup cried out loudly, trying to get away from the strangers.<p>

The wolf gasped as the seal pup started wailing like that. "It's alright little one, we're here to help you..."

It kept crying, calling for its momma.

"What is it doing?" Classified perked a brow at the pup.

"It is... calling for its mother." Eva frowned.

"Mother? But she must be-" Classified stopped himself short gravely.

"It is natural instinct, is it not?" the owl stared at the pup.  
>"The wolf frowned and sighed. "Let's get it to the ship. Quickly... it's freezing out here."<p>

The pup screamed as the three started running away from its home, its tears falling down its face..

The agents went to the ship and they quickly entered.

The baby was wailing extra loudly, its eyes shut tight again in the wolf's arms.

Classified deactivated his suit and it folded nicely off of him. He now held the pup against his chest, cradling it. "Corporal shut the door."

"Yes sir!" he saluted before shoving the door closed, the harsh cold no longer coming in.

The baby seal stuck its own flipper inside its mouth, whimpering and crying.

"It's alright..." Classified tried to soothe the pup, stroking its head softly.

The little harp seal kept crying, desperately wanting its mommy.

The wolf sighed. "Eva... what do we do?"

"Do I LOOK like I am good with kids?" she pointed at herself.

The wolf tsked and tried bouncing the child a bit. "Well you are the brains of this outfit. I just figured you'd have an idea!"

"Try giving it milk."

"Milk?" The wolf questioned.

"Baby harp seals do live on milk for a while like all the rest of you mammals." She raised a brow. "Right?"

"I... suppose..." Classified shrugged.

"Aww it is so cute!" Corporal cooed, resisting the urge to grab the little pup up and cuddle it.

"Bring some milk here, Corporal." Classified nodded to him.

"Eh milk? R-right." he blinked before pressing some buttons. A bottle of milk popped up in Classified's station.

Classified lifted the bottle. It felt warm in his paw. He placed the bottle nipple in front of the fussing baby's mouth.  
>The pup whimpered and tried to wiggle away from the strange object.<br>The rubber nipple touched the pup's lips.

It blinked and took it in its mouth, sucking on it. It squealed when it tasted the new milk but kept drinking. Its little flippers grabbed hold of the bottle as it did.  
>Classified smiled softly down at the pup, still holding the bottle in place.<p>

"Aww look! He is being a daddy to it!" Corporal grinned.

"What?" Classified blinked twice, looking up. He accidentally pulled the bottle away from the baby in his surprise.

The baby's lips quivered.

"I am not this baby's father. I am merely giving it a helping paw." The wolf explained.

"Mh... mh..." The baby whimpered.  
>"Uh-oh." Corporal gulped.<p>

"What...?" Classified looked back down.

"WAAAAAAAAAAH!" it shrieked, waving its flippers in the air rapidly, smacking the wolf's arm with its tail.

"Ow! Hey!" The wolf fumbled, trying to hold on to the child.

"NAAAAAAHHH!" the pup shouted, rolling over and biting down hard on the wolf's finger.

"OUCH!" The wolf cried out in pain.

"Give the bottle back!" Eva cried.

The wolf quickly did just that.

The little seal purred and sucked on the bottle, his tail wagging a bit. And everything was as if the bottle wasn't pulled from its mouth in the first place.

"Fierce little fella, hm?" Eva chucked with a smirk.

Classified shook his paw where he was bitten. "It sure is something..."

Eva chuckled. "Should we commence lift off, sir?" She asked.

"Hm?" The wolf had been staring at the pup. "Oh. Yes."

Eva pushed some buttons and pulled on the joystick in front of her and soon the jet rose up in the air.

Classified was sitting in his station, still feeding the pup.

Soon, the VTOL was already flying toward HQ.  
>A bunch of jets just like theirs flew right past them, heading toward the group of seals.<p>

"... Hmh. There they are. I told them to scout some more just in case we missed someone." Eva sighed.

The wolf sighed sadly, eyes never leaving the baby seal.

"I mean... he can't be all alone, can he?" Eva turned her head a bit to stare at the wolf.

But the pup had been all alone in the snow, almost freezing to death.  
>It was lucky to have survived that attack~ But there must have been more survivors! They could have missed one!<br>God he hoped they missed one.  
>This little pup couldn't be the only one, could it?<br>More lives had to be saved.

The baby seal suddenly pushed the half-empty bottle away, now making a face while holding its belly.

Classified looked down at it with a raised brow. Was it full then?

"You have to burp it." Corporal smiled, watching his leader while resting his head on his paws.

"Burp?" The wolf questioned.

The bear pretended that he himself had a baby pup, putting its on his shoulder and patting its back. "Like that." he giggled.

The wolf blinked but put the pup on his shoulder, starting to pat its back.

Pretty soon the little seal pup let out a little burp, giggling right after.

Classified held it out in front of him with a smile. It sure was adorable...

The seal lifted its tiny flippers and waved them in the air with a big smile on its face.

Classified chuckled. "Hello there..."

The pup clamped unto his face and dragged his way up to his head, in-between his pointy ears, all the while giggling.  
>T<p>

he wolf smiled."What are you doing up there?

The little tail was dangling in between the wolf's eyes, making him huff. The seal pup eyed the ears on either side of him, sniffing it curiously

"GAH! It is so CUTE!" Corporal squealed.

"Control yourself, Corporal." The wolf warned.

Then the little pup decided to bite down on the ear.

"AH!" The wolf cried out in pain.

The little one bit down on it again, pinning it down on the head while doing so.

"Ghg!" Classified groaned, gritting his teeth.

"Are yoo okay?" Eva asked, not taking her eyes off the path.

"It seems to be teething..." The wolf sighed.

"On what?" She asked.

"On me..."

"You?"

"Yes. It's chewing on my ear." Classified winced.

Eva chuckled. "That is sweet." she turned her head. "It seems as if it is even enjoying it."

"Yes but I am not. This is very painful." Classified sighed. "Alright little one that's quite enough." He started pulling the pup off.

The pup let out a whine, biting down harder unto the ear and holding on.

The wolf whimpered, pulling harder.  
>But the harder he pulled, the harder the little one bit down on his little teether.<p>

Classified grunted, letting go with a huff.

The seal smiled, chewing on the ear softly while laying on the wolf's head.

the wolf sighed. "Eva, are we almost there?"

"Yes. It should be straight ahead." Eva replied.

"Good." The wolf sighed.

The little pup suddenly let go of the now-crooked ear and slid down the canine's face, now laying on his snout.

The wolf grunted, looking at him.

The pup waved its flippers in his face, grinning wide.

"Yes, hello again..." The canine greeted.

The pup hopped onto the canine's lap, now snuggling closer to his stomach.

"Well it sure is a sweet little thing isn't it?" Classified chuckled, petting it.

"And soo cuuute!" Corporal squealed. "I want to hold it!" the bear reached for the seal.

The seal squeaked in fear and held on to the wolf, whimpering and shutting its big brown eyes.

The wolf didn't let him get any closer. "Corporal no!" Classified scolded, holding the pup close. "You know how you get."

The baby started crying a bit.

Corporal whimpered. "But-!"

"You are too rough."

"But!"

"This is a baby and it requires great care and patience-"

"BUT-!"

"But what Corporal?" The wolf huffed.

"He's so cute..." the bear sighed.

"He?" The wolf questioned. "We don't even know what IT is."

"I like to think it is a boy. It is cuter if it is a boy, don't you think?" The bear giggled.

The wolf eyed the pup curiously.

The pup was snuggled up against the wolf's belly, still shutting his eyes and shivering in fear.

"We can check." Eva said all of a sudden.

"What?" Classified blinked.

"We can check." The owl repeated.

"Check what?"

"To see what it is."

"The gender?"

"Yes." She nodded.

"That would be great!" Classified smiled. "You hear that, little guy? We're going to find out what you are exactly. A boy, a girl~" he pet the pup.

Though the pup didn't understand, it smiled at him excitedly.

Eva came over to examine the little baby, after putting the ship on autopilot.

The little seal blinked at the owl with a blank expression.

"Turn it on its stomach." She said.

The wolf did as told and turned the pup on its stomach.

The owl pulled down his tail and looked. She tilted her head for a moment and pulled back. "It is a-" Suddenly a stream shot across the room and onto the floor. "...A boy." She sighed. She wasn't cleaning that up. "It is a boy." Eva flew back to her station.

Corporal covered his snout and giggled.

"A boy?" The wolf tilted his head.

"Yes..." She sighed, eyeing the yellow puddle on their floor.

"Well I am not cleaning that up." Corporal held his own nose.

"Me neither." Eva said.

"Me nei- arrhg..." Classified groaned.

The pup blinked up at him with his big eyes.

"Here. You babysit." the wolf gave the pup to the avian then grabbed a cloth.

Eva blinked as the pup was just given to her.

The little seal pup batted the bird's beak with his soft flippers, smiling.

"What are yoo doing?" She asked him in amusement.

"Certainly not keeping this place clean." Classified huffed as he dragged the cloth over the puddle.

"He needs a diaper." Eva said.

"Sure sure. I'm sure they have already invented diapers for SEALS." the wolf grumbled.

"Well he cannot just go where he pleases...unless you enjoy cleaning that up." the owl raised an amused brow.

The wolf let out a growl.

The baby seal grabbed onto the owl's beak, pulling on it.

"Hey!" Eva yelped, trying to yank it back.

The pup pulled harder, grinning as he yanked.

"AH!" She cried.

This was fun! The seal baby was trying to pull it off!

"HELP! HELP!" The owl screeched.

Classified looked up and dropped the towels, running over to help. "Nonono that is not a nice thing to do." The wolf tried to pull the baby off. "Let go."

The seal frowned and let go, tearing up.

The wolf held the seal away from the owl. "That is very bad. Don't do that again you understand?" He scolded the baby.

The pup started whimpering and his lips quivered. "mmmh.. mh~"

"...WAAAAAAAAAH!" the seal cried, waving his flippers in the air again.  
>The seal pup whined and started beating the wolf in the face with his flippers angrily.<p>

"OW! OW HEY!" Classified yelped, trying to get away.

The pup screamed and cried, slapping and hitting him, throwing a tantrum.

"Heyheyhey it's okay! OW! IT's okay now, okay!? OW! Calm down!" The wolf whimpered.

"WAAAAAAAAGHHHHHH!"

"It's okay it's okay!" the wolf tried stroking the little pup.

The pup growled at him, stopping his hitting.

"It's okay you can do whatever you want, okay?" Classified sighed in relief that the baby had stopped.

"Whatever he wants?" Eva glared in disbelief.

Classified then clarified. "Just don't hurt anybody."

The pup grabbed hold of the wolf's snout, hugging it sweetly and smiling.

"Okay, you can hurt me. Just not anyone else." Classified chuckled, patting him on his back.

Eva tsked, rubbing her beak. "Well somebody has a very short fuse..."

"... Hey, hey that's a neat name. What do you think, little guy?" Classified smiled. "You want to be my little Short Fuse?"

The pup giggled, putting a flipper in his own mouth and sucking on it cutely.

"I'll take that as a yes~" the wolf smiled.

The newly named pup dropped down into the wolf's arms and started shutting his eyes, falling asleep.

"I think he likes it." Classified smiled. "Alright, Eva take us home."

Eva gave one last rub to her beak before starting to fly the jet again.

Classified sighed and stroked his little fur...

Short Fuse...

His little Short Fuse... he never had a pup to call his own before.

Now he did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Made by PoMlovah611 and I. This is a drabble series of the growing up of a certain seal pup that we all love. :) We hope you like! Any requests? They will be considered.**

**~Natty.**

* * *

><p><em>A Seal Pup.<em>

_~PoMovie~_

"My milk is SO late it's not even funny! Can't you get it here any quicker? You are HORRIBLE at your job." The tiny Short Fuse said to the superior.

"Excuse me?" The dark-furred wolf growled.

"My MILK. Quicker to my room. What are you stupid?"

The superior let out a snarl. "AGENT CLASSIFIED." The superior yelled into the intercom that went through the whole HQ. "Get to my office NOW!"

"Your office? B-but whatever for?" The reply came~

"NOW!" He barked.

"Y-yes sir..." the canine whimpered and all fell silent again.

Short Fuse sat on The dark wolf's desk, drinking his sippy cup of milk as he was glared at.

"Anything ELSE you have to say?" The superior dared to asked.

Then the door burst open and a panting wolf stumbled in. "Sir! I came as soon as you- er..." He blinked at the young seal inside he office. "What happened here?"

"Yeah." Short Fuse responded to the previous question. "Why is your head shaped like that? It looks so weird." The pup was referring to the tuft of styled hair on the superior's head.

"Sh-Short Fuse, no! Down! Sit down!" Classified ordered.

"I am sitting down." The seal pup shrugged, accidentally knocking his sippy cup over and it spilled all over the desk of important papers.

The superior looked down at his desk, faintly growling.

Classified's ears went limp. He grinned nervously and walked over to the child, picking him up and placing him on the chair. "M-my apologies, sir. I-I shall get your table cleaned and those files duplicated immedia-"

"He can clean it up himself." The little Short Fuse said. "What is he lazy?"

The younger wolf put a paw over the little seal's snout. "Aheh... kids these days, hm? Ahehehehe..." he said nervously.

The superior stared at the agent unamused.

"S-so whatever did you call me here for, sir?" Classified tried to change the subject.

"What is this CHILD doing in my office?"

"I-I-I have no idea, sir. I told him to stay in our conference room until I'm done with my errands..."

"And is he in the conference room?" The darker wolf asked.

"N-no sir..." he looked down.

"And...apparently...his milk doesn't get to his room quick enough. It would also appear that I am CLEARLY the one he chose to complain about it to."

"Sir you must understand that he is merely a child~ he hardly even knows what he's doing..." he grinned.

The tiny pup pushed the paw off his face. "Yeah I do! I want my milk! This bozo needs to get it to me on time!"

Classified growled and shot the tiny seal a glare, slapping him a bit behind the head.

"Ow!" Short Fuse rubbed his head, pouting.

"Again, I apologize for everything, sir. But uh it's his bed time and he gets really cranky if he doesnt get his nap, so if you'll excuse me~"

"Yes. Please get out of my office." The darker wolf agreed.

"Yes sir. Right away sir..." Classified picked the seal up.

"I REALLY hope this doesn't happen again."

"It wont sir, i can assure you~"

"Get out."

"Y-yes sir~" the younger canine and rushed out of the office with the baby seal

"What about my milk!" Short Fuse complained.

"Ill get some milk for you, Short Fuse." Classified hissed.

"Kay." The pup nodded. He was okay with that. After all, milk was all he wanted.

And all Classified wanted was to not get fired tomorrow. He groaned, holding the seal in his paw while walking back toward the conference room.

"Are yoo okay?" Eva asked as he plopped the seal down in a seat.

"Eva, I told you to watch him!" Classified growled.

"I had errands too..." She defended.

"You could have assigned Corporal to!"

"He had errands." The owl shrugged. "What is wrong?"

"Corporal doesnt run errands! I do them for him." Classified grunted.

"Then what were yoo doing?" Eva asked the polar bear.

Corporal shrugged.

Classified sighed.

"Can I have my milk now?" The little seal pup asked.

"You shouldn't demand and insult our superiors, Short Fuse." Classified scolded.

"Why?" Short Fuse shrugged.

"Its... not nice..."

"But I wanted my milk." The seal pup said.

"You didn't have to do that!"

"Why?"

"It isnt right, Okay?" The wolf sighed.

The pup shrugged.

"Look, you need to start listening to what I say!"

"I do listen to what you say." The pup said. "All the time."

"... you need to start FOLLOWING then."

"Can I get my milk?" The pup asked again. He didn't care about anything else. He just wanted his milk.

"Short Fuse!"

"Milk." The pup demanded.

"SHORT FUSE!" He barked loudly.

"I want my milk!"

"YOU WONT GET ANY MILK IF YOU KEEP ACTING LIKE THAT! SO BE QUIET!" He growled.

"I'm hungry!" Short Fuse cried.

Classified groaned and face-pawed. He knew he could never deny a child food... "Fine. Fine. Eva, go fetch him some milk."

The bird sighed and flew over to the counter.

"What I'm telling you is that you have to start respecting our superiors, Short Fuse. You could get in real trouble if I'm not around or if they don't call my attention." Classified grunted.

"But my milk is late. I wanted him to fix it." The toddler said.

"You tell ME next time."

"Okay."

"I swear, the next time you get in trouble, it wont be pretty for me." Classified shuddered.

The milk was placed in front of him and the pup took it, starting to drink from his sippy cup hungrily.

The canine sighed and pat his head. "Just dont do that again... If there's anything you need... ask ME, alright?"

Short Fuse nodded, sleepily sitting back in his chair as his eyes started to close.

"Good boy." He smiled softly then picked him up in his arms. "You still want me to sing that lullaby?" He asked.

The pup nodded, shutting his eyes to fall asleep.

Classified chuckled and hummed his little lullaby, rocking him softly.

Corporal smiled nearby, watching.

When the wolf finished the song, he kissed the baby seal in the forehead. "Sleep well, my boy." He whispered.

The sippy cup was empty and drooping out of the toddler's mouth.

The canine held it in his paw, pulling it away before sighing and placing the young one in the crib they had.

"He is so cute when he sleeps!" The polar bear went over to watch him. Something he'd often do for hours if he wasn't stopped.

Classified growled. "Get away, Corporal. Don't wake him."

"He is even cuter awake!" The bear giggled.

The wolf glared at him.

"Eh...sorry sir." Corporal looked away.

Classified sighed then stroked the baby's head softly with a paw.

The pup smiled in his sleep, hugging his plush bomb.

"He really likes that present you got for him, Corporal." Classified smiled.

The bear smiled, watching the cute little seal baby.

The owl perched on the wolf's shoulder, looking as well. "He is a handful." She said.

"That's an understatement."

The three teammates sighed simultaneously, though only one of them was from glee because the seal was just so cute. The other two were tired sighs.

"We should get working. Eva, watch the boy." Classified ordered.

"Yes." She sighed, perched on the side of the crib.

The polar bear still was watching with glee.

"Corporal, do your own errands this time." The wolf leader huffed.

"Errands?" The bear questioned.

"Here." The wolf gave him a list of errands. "Accomplish all of that before dinner and you'll get a reward."

"Can it be to play with Short Fuse?" The polar bear asked excitedly.

"If he allows you." Classified nodded.

But the seal always let him play with him so that was a definite yes to the bear! He ran off to do those errands, excited about his reward.

The little seal pup slept soundly in his crib, now looking so innocent and quiet. It was unbelievable the mouth that was on such a tiny seal pup. How impatient it was...how hard headed...but..

Classified sighed. In his eyes the little pup would always be perfect...


End file.
